En busca de las doncellas
by fanatica101
Summary: El hechicero reúne a los mas poderosos villanos de otra dimension para que le ayuden a destruir al ninja pero ellos aceptan con la condición de que le ayuden a destruir a sus enemigos y por lo tanto secuestran a sus chicas y la encierran. Ahora dependerá de Randy, Marco, Howard y los demas salvar a sus doncellas y derrotar a la liga de villanos
1. El secuestro

**Buenas nuevas amigos lectores, despues de unas duras semanas de exámenes y trabajos al fin regrese y esta vez les traigo un crossover de star vs las fuerzas del mal, randy cunningham, danny phanton, un show mas, entre otros en los cuales los personajes se juntaran y irán en rescate de sus damas pero tendrán que luchar con una liga malvada de sus villanos quienes se han juntado para destruirlos**

 **Parejas: StarxMarco RandyxTeresa HowardxDebbie DannyxSam MordecaixMargarita RigbyxEileen FinnxPrincesa flama DipperxPacufica y Mabel CoopxFiona PilarxPaco SerioxAzul**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos**

 **Capitulo 1 - La liga de Supervillanos Asciende: El secuestro de las Damicelas**

Era un día normal como todos, solo que no era de día sino de madrugada y en la casa de los días, estar y marco dormían tranquilamente, marco estaba soñando que estaba en una pelea de karate y star, la verdad no se sabia que estaba soñando, pero se veía como agitaba su varita como loco, todo era tranquilo pero de repente se abrió un portal y de ahí salio ludo con su ejercito de monstruos quienes entraban a hurtadillas

Ludo: caminen despacio, no vayan a despertarla, ¿tiene la nota?

Soldado: si señor

Ludo: bueno amarrenla a la cama

Soldados: *sin pensarlo agarraron una soga y la amarraron a la cama* listo

Ludo: bueno es hora de irnos *al tratar de salir pisa un peluche y este hace ruido despertando a star

Star: *abriendo los ojos* lu...ludo ludo ¿que haces aquí? *se da cuenta de que esta amarrada* ¿pero que? *mira a ludo con una sonrisa diabólica y a varios soldados alrededor de ella* que van a hacer

Ludo: Hola princesa buterfly jajaja

Star: Que *es noqueada por uno de sus lacayos*

Ludo: bueno, hay que llevarla *abren un portal y dejan la nota en la cama de marco y se van* no sabes lo que te espera marco jajaja *se va*

Marco: *durmiendo*

 **En la ciudad de noresville**

Era un día normal y como siempre el instituto era atacado por un estudiantes troqueada quien era como siempre bucky quien había sufrido una burla de parte de bash y en este momento randy se había convertido en el ninja para destroquearlo

Randy: *recibiendo con su espada los golpes de bucky* hay bucky, cuando vas a entender que no tienes por que avergonzarte, bash es un idiota el ya no tiene remedio

Bucky: no me importa, se comió mi almuerzo favorito y me hizo calzón chino frente a todos

Randy: bash *estaba escondido en un casillero* sal de aquí y disculpate con el

Bash: *escondido* obligame

Randy: *lo saca de su escondite y le pone su espada en su cuello* hazlo ahora

Bash: esta bien ninja, bucky, bash de disculpa por comerse tu almuerzo

Bucky: acepto tus disculpas *se destroquea*

Randy: la próxima vez bash, yo ya no te voy a defender, así que deja de fastidiar a la gente "bomba de humo" *desaparece*

Bash: tienes suerte de que no te golpee ahora

Con randy

Randy: *saliendo de un armario* uff que cansancio

?: hola mi amor, ¿como te fue la pelea?

Randy: oh Teresa mi linda novia, fue uff muy cansada

Teresa: te haré recuperarla *lo besa*

Randy: *recibiendo el beso* si que me hizo recuperar fuerzas

Teresa: si, bueno hay que ir a clases

Randy: si vamos *rodea con su brazo su cuello y se van a clases*

2 horas después

Randy: bueno nos vemos mañana cariño *dándole un beso*

Teresa: si tesoro

Randy: *se va con Howard*

Con Debbie y Teresa

Debbie: *caminando a su lado* aaaaah Teresa ¿quien diría que íbamos a ser novias de esos dos tontitos? *con una sonrisa

Teresa: si, quien diría, gracias a nosotras han madurado

Debbie: si

?: hola chicas

Teresa: ¿quien eres tu? *ve a ludo*

Ludo: yo soy ludo y he venido a llevarlas a mi guarida jajaja

Debbie y Teresa: owwww mira que bonita ave

Ludo: no soy un ave *irritado*

Debbie: owww es tan lindo

Ludo: lindo, vamos a ver que tan lindo te parece esto *llegan sus secuaces y las rodean*

Teresa: *asustada* que hacen *empieza a retroceder con Debbie pero chocan con un robot* ¿que demonios? Aaaaaah

Mcfist: a dormir niñnas *les lanza un gas somnífero y caen dormidas*

Ludo: perfecto hay que llevarlas

Secuaces: si *agarran a las dos y se las llevan*

Mcfist: dejaste la nota

Ludo: si, ya lo hice

Mcfist: preparate ninja, ahora veras lo que te espera jajaa *se va con ludo*

 **En la ciudad de novanitza**

Era un día como todos en la ciudad de nova nitza y como de costumbre los combo guerreros luchaban con un divino el cual tontamente había sido liberado por diadoro y lo había traicionado, este era el divino del baile gusli y estaba haciendo bailar a toda la ciudad

Serio: muy bien gusli, por que no te vas y nos ahorra las molestias

Gusli: nadie detendrá al divino bailador, haré de novanitza mi pista de baile jajaja

Azul: *acercándose a el* entonces no queda mas remedio *toca su tótem que esta en su mano* tótem toca transforma

Serio: tigrillo

Azul: águila

Paco: toro

Pilar: iguana

Todos: ahora regresarás divino

*después de una gran lucha los combo guerreros lograron debilitar a gusli*

Todos: combo niños súper explosión *se lo lanzan a gusli y este queda atrapado en un cd*

Serio: aaah que cansancio

Azul: si

Pilar: bueno sera mejor ir a nuestras casas

Paco: si, nos vemos mañana *besa a paco en su mejilla*

Azul: si *hace lo mismo pero a serio* nus vemos mañana amigo *le guiña el ojo*

Serio: si amiga *le devuelve el guiño*

Con pilar y azul

Pilar: azul, ¿tu estas con serio, verdad?

Azul: que? No, yo no, por que lo dices

Pilar: ¿por que los guiños frecuentes?

Azul: aaaaah yo *antes de que pudiera responder un brazo lo agarra por la cintura* ¿que demonios?

?: hola guerreras

Pilar: magnífico, imposible, a ti ya te encerramos

Magnifico: pues me liberaron y esta vez traje nuevos amigos *aparecen lufo y sus lacayos atrás y agarran a pilar de las manos*

Pilar: sueltenme

Magnifico: perfecto, dejaste la nota

Ludo: si

Magnifico: excelente

Ludo: ahora vamonos *abre un portal y salta*

Magnífico: hasta luego combo guerreros jajaja

 **En las afueras de la cafetería**

Margarita: *hablando por teléfono* bueno, nos vemos mañana corazón

Mordecai: ok adiós precio dura

Margarita: *corta la llamada* bueno, es hora de cerrar eileen

Eileen: si margarita, adiós rigby

Rigby: adiós chiquita jeje

Eileen: no soy chiquita

Rigby: cono digas chiquita *saliendo de la cafetería*

Eileen: jeje rigby, nunca cambias

Con margarita y eileen

Eileen: *mirando el anillo de compromiso* es increíble que me vaya a casar con rigby jeje

Margarita: tu no eres la única que se va a casar jeje *muestra su anillo*

Eileen: margarita casada con mordecai jeje que liiindo

Margarita: si, es muy lindo

?: hola señoritas

Margarita: espera tu no eres esa cabeza que exploto esa vez en la cafetería

Eileen: tu estabas muerto

Gbs: pues ni lo estoy, y ahora voy a vengarme de mordecai y rugby, y que mejor manera de venganza que secuestrar a sus prometidas jajaja

Margarita: ja tu y cuantos mas

Gbs: oh estos mas *aparecen ludo, sus lacayos, mcfist y magnifico y los rodean

Las dos: aaaaaaaaaaaah

Mcfist: a dormir muchachas *les lanza el mismo gas*

Gbs: dejaste la nota

Ludo: si, ahora largemonos de aquí

Los demás: si *saltan al portal* jajaja

 **En la ciudad de boodsville**

Era una noche tranquila con las estrellas brillando y todos dormían tranquilamente excepto cierto gato quien caminaba con varias personas hacia la casa de la señorita mansom y subieron al cuarto donde dormía su sobrina

Ludo: aquí es gatito

Sr gato: miau miau

Ludo: bueno vamos *entran a casa*

Fiona: *durmiendo*

Ludo: bien ahora amarrenla para llevarnosla

Lacayo: si *camina hacia ella y pisa un muñeco que activa una alarma*

Fiona: *despierta* ¿que pasa aqui? Aaaaaah ¿quienes son ustedes? Aaaaaaah *la agarran y le tapan la boca*

Ludo: muy bien dejen la nota

Sr gato: *asustado* miau miau miau

Ludo: ¿que pasa? *las escaleras empiezan a temblar*

?: ¿quien esta arriba? Ojala no haya nadie arriba, por que lo hago puré

Ludo: vamonos de aquí *abre un portal y saltan*

Sra manson: *sube con una pistola y no ve a nadie* ya se fueron *cierra la puerta fuerte y por el aire la nota sale volando hacia la casa de al costado*

 **En el pueblo de gravity** falla

Era un día normal y candy, mabel, grenda y pacifica se encontraban en un picnic en el bosque y en ese momento estaban asando malvaviscos

Mabel: uhmm ricos y deliciosos malvaviscos

Pacifica: tienes razón mabel, están deliciosas

Candy: si

*en eso el cielo y el tiempo se detienen*

?: jajajajajaj hola chicas, disfrutando de un picnic

Mabel: ash ¿que quieres bill?

Bill: ¿como sabias que era yo?

Mabel: oh sea ¿hello?, el tiempo se detiene cada vez que tu apareces

Bill: bueno, eso no importa, he venido a llevarmeslas jaja

Pacifica: ¿tu y cuantos mas?

Bill: oh estos mas *se abre un portal y salen ludo, sus lacayos, sr gato, mcfist, gbs y magnifico* jajaja

Mabel: oh no *la agarran con un brazo junto a pacifica* ah sueltenme

Bill: hasta luego *con sus dedos desmaya a las dos y cae una nota, entonces se van y el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad*

Candy: *no ve a las chicas* ola, mabel, pacifica hum, ya se habran ido

Grenda: si vámonos a casa *se van dejando la nota tirada*

 **En amity park**

Era una noche tranquila sin nadie en la calle, sin fastasmas fastidiando, uno que otros perros ladrandole a los gatos y los policías que se quedaban a vigilar y sam estaba en su casa durmiendo tranquilamente

Ludo: *abre un portal* bueno, aquí estamos, hay que llevarnosla

Mcfist: si *le pone una inyeccion* lista, para que no despierte

Ludo: excelente, ahora vámonos

Vlad: oye, ¿dejaste la nota?

Ludo: si, ahora vámonos antes de que halla otro inconveniente

Vlad: bueno vamos *salta al portal*

 **En el reino de ooo**

Era una mañana hermosa y como siempre finn estaba combatiendo con monstruos junto a jake mientras en otra parte la princesa flama estaba en su reino gobernando con gran sabiduría y con amor y respeto

Soldado: *corriendo* corran, no deje que se acerque a la princesa

Con la princesa

: bueno a su petición, es accedida, te madare suministros suficiente para que puedas mantener a tu familia *sonriendo*

Señora: gracias princesa, es muy buena

: lo se señorita gracias *sonriendo* ahora *se escucha un tembló afuera de la puerta* ¿que fue eso? *la puerta se destruye y sale una figura esquelética con magia verde en sus manos y que vestía con una manta negra

Lich: hola princesa

: ¿que quieres aquí lich?

Lich: te voy a llevar *lanza su magia contra ella*

: lo siento pero no lo harás *lanza su fuego contra el y los poderes chocan en tanta intensidad que la princesa estaba a punto de ganar* te voy a ganar monstruo

Lich: eso crees *aparece ludo y le hecha agua encima*

: oh no *el lich aumenta sus poderes y le cae a la princesa dejándola inconsciente*

Lich: jajaja bien hecho, ¿dejaste la nota?

Ludo: si

Lich: bueno vamos *abre un portal y se van llevándose a la princesa*

 **En las industrias Mcfist**

Aparecen ludo y los demás cargando a las chicas y de ahí mcfist llama al hechicero y el sale a hablarles

Hechicero: lograron atraparlas

Ludo: si señor *mostrando a las chicas y encerrándolas en una celda*

Hechicero: bueno ahora cuando vengan a rescatarlas, ustedes tendrán que destruirlos, espero que no me fallen *desaparece*

Ludo: no se preocupe, unidos nadie podrá vencernos jajaja *dice mostrando a todos los villanos*

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, mañana o pasado subiré el siguiente capitulo y si se preguntan por que lo puse en el fandom de randy cunningham es por que el artífice del plan malvado contra nuestros héroes fue idea del hechicero y por lo tanto el es el villano principal. Buenos hasta mañana o pasado jeje amigos lectores, un beso y un abrazo "bomba de humo***


	2. Las cartas

**Buenas nuevas amigos lectores aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo del fic, el capitulo anterior fue un prologo desde aquí comienza la historia, espero les guste, ya que aquí comenzaran las sospechas hacia marco y en la cual empezara su aventura, bueno sin mas que decir comenmzemos**

 **Disclaimer: las series no me pertenecen, sino a sus grandes creadores que los trajeron a la televisión**

 **Capitulo 2 - Unas Notas Maliciosas: El Gran Complot En Contra De Marco**

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido en el capitulo anterior randy se alistaba para irse a la escuela así que se fue a bañar, se cambio y se hecho perfume, agarro una 2 cajitas envueltas en papel de regalo, una foto de Teresa y un collar con un medio corazón y bajo a desayunar

Randy: no lo puedo creer, un año con la mujer mas perfecta del mundo, oh Teresa eres tan bella mi amor *mirando la foto* jeje te tengo una sorpresa preparada

Sra cunningham: hola hijo, aquí te dejo tu desayuno, yo ya me voy a trabajar, hay dinero en la cómoda por si necesitas algo, adiós cariño *lo besa en su mejilla y se va*

Randy: adiós mama *sonríe y toma su desayuno* bueno ya termine *agarra su mochila y sale*

Howard: hey amigo ¿que tal?

Randy: bueno estoy feliz, hoy cumplo un año con Teresa

Howard: wao jeje, a mi me falta 5 días jeje

Randy: jeje si howard *caminan y llegan a la escuela donde para su sorpresa habían varios policías* uhmm que extraño ¿porque tanto policía?

Howard: no lo se amigo *se acercan y los detienen*

Policías: hey chicos, vamos a hacerle una pregunta

Randy: ¿que pasa oficial?

Policía: ¿ustedes conocen a un tal marco díaz?

Randy: no, ¿porque?

Policía: por que se le busca por el delito de secuestro de dos chicas

Howard: ¿y a quien han secuestrado?

Policía: la señorita Teresa fowler y a la señorita Debbie kang

Randy: *con locura se acerca* dijo Teresa fowler

Policia: si, porque?

Randy: es mi novia

Policía: pues su novia esta desaparecida, solo hay este sobre que tiene un seguro que no se puede abrir, dice que solo el ninja lo puede abrir

Randy: *se va corriendo*

Policía: wow, ¿por que se fue corriendo?

Howard: es su novia y la mia también quienes han desaparecido y eso le preovupa mucho oficial

Policía: oh tienes razón muchacho "bomba de humo" *aparece el ninja frente a ellos*

Ninja: bueno días oficial, me han informado que tienen secuestradas a dos chicas y que hay una carta para mi

Policía: bueno si *le entrega la carta*

Ninja: bueno oficial no se preocupe yo me encargare de salvar a esas chicas "bomba de humo"

Policía: bueno vámonos muchachos es ninja se hará cargo

Todos: ok *se van en las patrullas*

Con el ninja

Ninja: *escondido abre la carta presionando un botón que decía tocar por el ninja* bueno vamos a ver *abre la carta*

Carta: hola ninja o mejor dicho randy cunningham, jejeje ya se que tu eres el ninja, y te preguntarás donde esta tu noviecita Teresa fowler y a la novia de tu amigo Debbie kang, si las quieres de nuevo con vida, mañana iré a tu escuela para luchar a muerte contigo, espero estés preparado, con mucho gusto marco diaz jajaja

Randy: te esperare maldito, y luego te haré trizas *rompe el papel y se va furioso*

 **En la ciudad de novanitza**

Serio y paco se habían despertado, habían tomado su desayuno y salieron dirigiendose a la escuela donde hicieron una competencia de quien llega mas rápido la cual serio gano ya que por sus poderes de tigrillo es mas rápido

Serio: *llegan al aula* gane paco

Paco: *respirando agitado* no se vale, tu tienes poderes de tigre, por eso eres mas rápido

Serio: jejeje *llega la señorita soledad*

Soledad: bueno niños, es hora de tomar lista *empieza a tomar lista* azul, uhmm no esta, pilar, uhmm tampoco

Serio: vaya me sorprende que azul no haya llegado

Paco: si, tienes razón, además es normal que un chico se preocupe por su novia

Serio: ¿que? ¿yo novio de azul? Jaja

Paco: serio, azul me lo contó todo

Serio: bien, me descubriste

Paco: jejeje te ves tonto sonrojado jajaja

Serio: hey ¿y no sabes donde esta pilar?

Paco: ¿ah? No jeje *sonrojado*

Serio: ahora quien se ve tonto sonrojado jajaja

*después de clases*

Serio: bueno vamos al recinto, hoy hay entrenamiento

Paco: *llegan al recinto y ven todo destruido* ¿Que paso aquí? ¿maestre grinto?

Serio: aquí esta *grinto caído en el suelo* ¿maestre? ¿maestre? *sacudiendolo*

Grinto: *despierta* ah serio

Serio: ¿Que paso aquí?

Grinto: vinieron un pájaro con varios soldados y un robot y se llevaron el portal de magnifico y los demás divinos

Serio: *ve una carta* ¿y esta carta?

Grinto: lo dejaron ellos, dijeron que solo ustedes podían abrirla

Serio: *la abre y empieza a leer*

Nota: buenos días combo guerreros o mejor dicho serio, azul, paco y pilar jajaja, bueno déjeme presentarme yo soy marco días, y tengo secuestradas a azul y a pilar sus noviecitas, si quieren volverlas a ver, dentro de tres días iré a novanitza y pelearan conmigo a muerte, si me vencen, tendrán de nuevo a sus novias, hasta entonces nos vemos en tres días jajaja

Serio: *arruga el papel* aquí te esperamos maldito

 **En el parque**

Mordecai y rigby habían terminado de hacer sus deberes que benson les había dejado y estaban bañándose para ir a ver a sus novias en la cafetería como todos los dias, así que después de bañarse, se cambiaron y tomaron el camino corto para llegar rápido a la cafetería

Rigby: hay hombre, nunca pensé gastar mis ahorros de toda la vida en una boda jeje *sonriente*

Mordecai: tu no eres el unico jeje, además mira que es para pasar toda la vida al lado de las personas mas hermosas de este mundo

Rigby: en eso te apoyo hermano *chocan puños* aún no pensé que me iba a enamorar de eileen

Mordecai: ni yo, tu nunca le hacías caso jeje

Rigby: si, pero ahora ya no, ahora es mi novia jeje

*llegan a la cafetería y ven a mucha gente y policias*

Mordecai: ¿que habrá pasado? Vamos a ver

Dueño: *siendo entrevistado*

Reportera: ¿y no vio a quien las secuestro?

Dueño: no solo *ve a mordecai* mordecai

Mordecai: si, señor marty ¿que pasa?

Dueño: no te va a gustar

Mordecai: ¿que cosa?

Marty: han secuestrado a margarita y a eileen

Mordecai: ¿Queee? *enojado*

Marty: y dejaron esto *le muestra una carta* solo puede ser abierta por ti nada mas *le da la tarjeta*

Mordecai: *agarra la tarjeta, abre y lee*

Carta: buenos días mordecai y rigby, jeje se imaginan por que secuestre a sus futuras esposa, bueno no te lo voy a decir jaja pero solo te diré que si quieren volver a verlas, dentro de 4 días iré a pelear con ustedes a muerte así que preparence jajaja, su amigo marco diaz

Mordecai: vas a ver maldito que nadie se mete con nuestra felicidad *rompiendo el papel enojado*

 **En la ciudad de boodsville**

Coop estaba durmiendo tranquilamente soñando con fina, cuando un cierto grito que provenía del cuarto de su hermana por lo cual hizo que se callera de la cama, así que tapándose las orejas fue al cuarto de su hermana

Coop: mili ¿que pasa? *tapándose los oídos*

Mili: señor gato ha desaparecido *llorando y gritando*

Coop: si lo voy a buscar y lo encuentro dejaras de romperme los timpanos

Mili: si *calmándose*

Coop: esta bien *se cambia y sale pero que en la casa de la señorita mandón habían policías* ¿que paso?

Sra manson: *gritando* tienen que encontrar a mi sobrina oficial, seguro el chico burtonbenger tiene algo que ver esto, dejaron esta carta solo para el

Coop: *se acerca* ¿Que?

Sra manson: tu *se va ahorcarlo pero la policía la detiene* dime quien tiene secuestrada a mi fina

Coop: disculpenme pero yo no se nada *agarra la carta del suelo y la abre*

Nota: buenos días coop, jeje vaya que estas en un serio problema jeje, bueno veras yo soy marco díaz y bueno yo secuestre a tu querida amiga jaja, si quieres volver a verla en 5 días iré a boodsville a pelear contigo a muerte, preparar e hasta entonces jajaja

Coop: no se preocupe sra manson, yo encontrare a fiona

Sra manson: mas te vale o sino *pasa su dedo por su garganta*

Coop: *tragando saliva* ok *pensando* ya veras maldito cobarde

 **En gravity falls**

Al día siguiente dipper había despertado y se dio cuenta de que su hermana mabel no estaba en su cama así que no le extraño ya que pensó que se había levantado temprano, así que se fue a la ducha, se balo, cambio y bajo a tomar desayuno

Stán: buenos días dipper, ¿no has visto a mabel? No ha venido a casa desde ayer

Dipper: no se tío, pero después de tomar desayuno la buscare

Stan: bueno dipper, toma tu desayuno

Dipper: si *toma su desayuno y sale a buscarla pero no la encuentra así que se va a preguntarle a soos si la había visto* hey soos

Soos: oh hola dipper ¿que pasa?

Dipper: ¿no sabes donde habrá ido mabel?

Soos: uhmm, ayer dijo algo de ir de campamento con candy, grenda y tu novia

Dipper: pacifica, bueno entonces iré a buscarla al bosque *se va al bosque y después de varios minutos llega pero no encuentra a nadie* uhmm ¿que extraño? No hay nadie

*en eso llega pato con una carta en su boca*

Dipper: hey pato ¿que traes ahí? *le saca la carta* ¿Que extraño? *aprieta un botón y la carta se abre*

Carta: buenos días dipper pines, dejame presentarme yo soy marco diaz y tengo secuestrada a tu hermana y a tu novia jajaja, si quieres volver a verlas, dentro de 6 días iré para luchar contigo a muerte, así que preparate hasta entonces jajajaja

Dipper: ya veras maldito estúpidos, te comerás tus palabras *arruga el papel y lo tira*

 **En amity park**

Danny había despertado en su cama como todos los días solo que esta vez había una carta en su cama, así que la agarro y la puso en la mesa para leer después, así que entro al baño, se baño y cambio así que agarro la carta donde apretó un botón lo cual hizo que la carta se abriera

Danny: ¿Que sera ahora? *lee la carta*

Carta: buenos días danny fenton o mejor dicho danny phanthom jajaja, bueno no escribí esto para saludarte, solo para decir que tengo a tu novia sam y no la volverás hasta que dentro de 6 días yo venga y pelee contigo a muerte, así que preparate jajajá

Danny: bueno hace tiempo que no desahogo mi cólera, ven para hacerte trizas

 **En el reino de OOO**

Finn se había levantado de su cama y se fue a preparar el desayuno para el y jake, bajo y saludo a bimo luego se fue a la cocina y para cortar el jamón uso su espada de césped luego agarro un pan y le metió todos sus ingredientes favoritos, creando un súper sándwich y cuando estaba a punto de probarlo alguien llamo a la puerta con fuertes golpes, así que se fue a abrir

Finn: *abre la puerta* hola

Flambo: hola Finn *agitado* tienes que venir al reino de fuego de inmediato

Finn: ¿que por que? ¿la princesa quiete verme?

Flambo: Finn, la princesa tu novia, ha sido secuestrada

Finn: ¿Que, y donde esta?

Flambo: no lo sabemos, pero dejaron esto para ti *le muestra una carta*

Finn: *toma la carta y la lee*

Carta: hola Finn el humano, debes estar preguntándote donde esta tu novia, jajaja bueno en una semana iré a tu tierra y luchare contigo a muerte, si me vences te diré donde esta tu amada, su pierdes ella se muere, hasta entonces jajaja se despide tu amigo marco diaz

Jake: ¿Que pasa Finn?

Finn: veras maldito, nadie daña el honor de mi princesa h se sale con la suya *corta la carta con su espada*

 **En casa de los diaz**

Después de una larga noche de dormir tranquilamente marco diaz por fin despertó y salio a bañarse y a vestirse, después fue a ver si star estaba en el cuarto pero no vio nada, solo una carta con las tijeras dimensionales pegadas a ella

Marco: uhmm ¿Que es esto? *agarra la carta*

Carta: hola marco, te preguntarás quien soy, bueno no lo harás porque tu ya sabes quien soy

Marco: ludo *sigue leyendo la carta*

Carta: hemos secuestrado a tu pequeña amiga star buterfly jaja si quieres volver a verla tendrás que venir y quitármela, ah pero no sera tan facil pues ya que esas tijeras están modificadas y te llevaran a otras dimensiones en la cuales tendrás que pasar varios retos, si quieres encontrarme y además es tonto que uses esa tijeras para saltarte dimensiones ya que estas no se activaran por un día mientras estés en las dimensiones, bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos marco y buena suerte, la necesitaras jajajaja

Marco: ya veras pajarraco estúpidos, te venceré y traeré a star de vuelta *abre un portal y salta*

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, pronto subiré el 3 era capitulo donde empezaran a encontrarse nuestros héroes hasta entonces besos y abrazos y hasta luego "bomba de humo"**

 **Capitulo 3 - Una aventura desastrosa en noresville: el desafío del inigualable marco contra el poderoso ninja**

 **Marco llega a noresville donde se encontrara cara a cara con randy cunningham conocido como el ninja quien tratara de destruirlo a como de lugar para rescatar a Teresa y a Debbie, ahora marco deberá contarle la verdad de las tarjetas y destroquear a toda la escuela antes de que sea demasiado tarde**


End file.
